


Only a Robin

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rundown of Robins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Robin

Flier. Thug. Sleuth. Bon vivant.

They each brought something to him, made the role uniquely their own and set his life on a better path, at least when he was completely honest about letting them be there. 

Dick had brought light and happiness to a life that had lacked much along those lines. His joyful laughter still echoed in Bruce's heart, while his need to excel made Batman smile in pride where few could see.

Jay had reflected his own darkness back at him, but with a wolfish quality that embraced life's ups and downs.

Tim had brought both a quick wit and an uncanny sense of the perfect thing to say or do, reining in Batman sharply at times.

And Stephanie…some nights he nearly regretted her more than Jay, because in losing her, he realized he had never accepted what she brought to him.

Only a Robin could bring life into Batman's mission, and he had ignored that until far too late.


End file.
